


Last one to love

by smilingwight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingwight/pseuds/smilingwight
Summary: Dany gets sick (for no reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) After that there is some sexy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Last one to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers  
> First of all I want to thank you for reading my little fic of ice and fire. Do note that this my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I would love some feedback and advice! Also my punctuation might not be the greatest thing in the world. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was tiresome planning for the long night, deciding which armies would go where, how many grains needed to be given from each castle or fort and so on and on. Yet Daenerys was determined and more devoted because she gave her word to Jon. Their ‘relationship’ was something out of the ordinary. She knew she loved him, far more than she had loved anyone else, even more than her late husband. Drogo was still her only love when men of all sorts declared their love her, calling her the most beautiful woman in the world. She felt nothing because she didn’t want to, it was felt as if she was betraying her sun and stars by opening her heart to someone else…until she met him.

 

 

 Jon Snow was strong, smart, handsome and also a little bit of a dolt but more than that he was kind and gentle. These traits made Jon Snow far more a man than Khal Drogo could’ve ever been.  At first she knew she was attracted to him, it was no secret that the King in the North had his good looks but the second she saw his scars and after their vulnerable conversation at the route to King’s Landing…him holding her hand not letting go, she knew it was more than an infatuation it was something more deeper.

 

 

 

And now here they were in Winterfell with army of the dead moving ever so quickly with the help of an undead Viserion. Hearing the news that her child couldn’t have the mercy of death from the cruel world yet was enslaved by the Night King almost broke her…however Jon was there for her as he was  since the sail to White Harbor and the expedition to Winterfell. She knew he would be her last.

                                                                                                     ------------------------------

 

 

After having exchanged a few words to her hand, Daenerys walked towards her chambers, she was feeling sick. Maybe it was the food she, Northern food wasn’t as appetizing as the exotic fruits and berries in Essos or rich golden grains of the Reach the queen of thorns provided her before her untimely death. Anyhow she swung the door behind her and ran to a bucket placed under her table. She started to gag and vomit, sweat ran down her pale face.

 

 

Then suddenly Jon walked in, they had shared each other’s beds since the sail to White Harbour. He hurried himself to her and moved her silver hair out of the way as she continued to vomit. Dany felt better when Jon rubbed her shoulder with his hands. Moments later, Dany rose to see her love holding a cup of water and a warm cloth, “You should see the Maester.” he said. Jon was right, she hadn’t been feeling well lately and this was the stubbornness and her denial of being sick. “It’s too late now, I’ll go to him in the morning” she replied while she sat down at her table, looking at her reflection as she wiped her face with the cloth.

 

 

Jon walked towards her and reached out his arms out hugging her from behind. “You look gorgeous.” He whispered, giving a light kiss her left cheek while rubbing his bearded chin against hers. “Do not lie to me Jon Snow.” She replied. “I have never lied to you, I never will.” He said as he hugged her more tightly.

“That is because you are not good at lying.” She retaliated while facing backwards to meet his grey eyes. Jon said nothing, instead giving a sweet light smile before he kissed her on her lips. Dany stood up from her chair and maneuvered him to sit down on it. She pulled away from his lips, moved a few steps back and started to undress herself keeping her eyes on his. Her clothes descended to the cold stone floors as Jon’s breath intensed. Then there she was, bare as the day she came out of her mother’s womb, she gradually stepped towards him. She sat down in his lap, and removed his clothes one by one, feeling his manhood underneath his breaches.  During that time they hadn’t said a word, they didn’t need to, their eyes told all. As Daenerys removed his breaches, Jon traced her body’s curves with his hands. She started to ride him…they both started to pant on each other’s mouths, his chiseled scarred abs bumping into her small belly. Suddenly, Jon stood up lifting her with him, he leaned her back into the wall as he started to come. Daenerys was sweaty all over again but this time it was out of pleasure.

 

 

 

 

Later on, they laid in bed under the furs. “Marry me.” Said Jon. It came out of nowhere, she couldn’t believe what she heard , “What?” she said, in a confused manner. Jon tilted his head to her eyes, “I want you to be my wife…”  


End file.
